Three of Swords
by Angel-of-Music1331
Summary: My first FMA fic. The title will be explained later. Rating to be safe. Spoilers for episodes 50, 51
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA sobs

Summary: So many spoilers for episode 50-51. Ed's death. And all that stuff that follows.

First Chapter: Al's reaction

xxx

There he was on the ground.

Dead.

That word hit me so hard it could hove shattered the armor that contained my soul.

It couldn't be true, any minute I'd wake up in my body with Ed beside me.\

All we had worked for, he was the one who never put himself first, he never cared

about the automail, all he wanted was to get me back.

He needed to live to see it through.

I wouldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. It just wasn't fair.

This wasn't part of the plan.

I remember when we first started out.

We didn't think it would take long, we'd get the Philosopher's stone,

get our bodies back and it would all be okay.

We never expected all that happened to happen. It couldn't be this way.

Four years was a long time, but we waited, and we got the stone.

I became the stone.

Why couldn't we make everything right when we had the chance.

Instead, we did this.

I knew I was the only one who could make it right again.

I was the Philosopher's stone, I was Ed's only chance.

I needed to bring him back.

I wouldn't be able to live knowing that he was gone and I could have stopped it.

I knew that if I did bring him back I would be taken by the Gate.

There was no other option, and if there was I didn't have enough time to find it.

This was it, there was no going back now.

All I could do was hope I could get him back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you for your reviews Notices there are only three Oh well

Review replies (Might as well keep the reviewers I have entertained)

**Dog of Teh Military: Glad you like it. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Aztec Goddess: It's kind of an alternate ending, but not really. You'll see what I mean. I'm still waiting for you to write a new story.**

**Deathtoallclovers: Thank you for letting me post it! Yes poor Al indeed, and poor Ed. YAY ANGST!**

That's it, sadly.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I do own 11 mangas and DVDs 1,2,3,4, and 13

Moving on,

For a moment I had no clue where I was. I looked down, to see not the automail I had grown accustomed to, but real limbs! Then it hit like a brick wall.

_If I have limbs, then that means..._

"Al!" No response came, I couldn't see through the tears that had clouded my eyes.

Al had given his life to that I might have been spared.

What was he thinking? How could he possibly think I could live without him.

I knew I never would be able to live with myself knowing

I could have brought him back.

The circle was right there, I knew the costs. It was the only way, I had to try.

With that I stepped into the circle, the circle of life and death, good and evil,

of truths and lies.

It stood for dreams and desires.

It was almost hard to believe that something like that could kill.

I was ready to get Al in the flesh after all those years...

A/N: I know it was short but it's the end of the beginning.


	3. Three of swords

A/N: Again sorry about the lack of updates, but now my angst has started to spill out my ears, so I better get rid of it, it would be a big mess otherwise.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own an awesome deck of tarot cards.

'_So the earth was brighter than the sky, which produces a peculiarly sinister effect, and the hill, poor and stunted in outline, loomed dim and pale against the gloomy horizon. The whole prospect was hideous, hateful, grim, and desolate. Still the young boy continued to race towards the slowly rising sun, hoping that his brother, The Fullmetal Alchemist, would be waiting there.'_

Alphonse Elric woke up in a cold sweat. He had had this dream many times before, and always woke before he ever found out if his brother was really there. He looked out his window, it was still dark outside, but it was starting to get lighter at the horizon. Alphonse got out of bed and got dressed; he was going to find out why this dream had been haunting him, every night, for the past two years.

xXxXxX

As he opened the door, Alphonse felt a cold wind brush against his face.

_Winry will kill me if I don't wear a coat._

He grabbed the red coat that was hanging on the rack, he had always loved it, but he never knew it had belonged to his brother. It was early spring, so, in some places, snow still created a glittering white blanket over the grass. He didn't look back as the Rockbell's house got smaller and then disappeared. And he defiantly didn't look at the remains of the house that lay a few meters away from it, now it was nothing but ashes. It was shocking how a twelve year old could have as much energy as Alphonse did.

But since he is still human he did grow tired and decided to rest once he reached the next town, which he could already, see a little ways away. As he walked into the downtown area (well you can't really call it downtown, since we are just in a small countryside town, but you know what I mean) I realized it was relatively early, but some places had started to open up for the day. As he walked something struck his eye, a purple sign with silver swirls that read 'Madame Marie's tarot card readings' he didn't know anything about "tarot cards" so he decided to go inside and have a look.

"Welcome, come sit down"

She motioned to a chair seated on the other side of a small round table. She was wearing a dark blue dress, with her chocolate colored hair pined in a bun. The air smelled as if he had just entered a rainforest. He sat in the chair, somewhat nervous.

"How old are you" she asked, she had a soothing, calming voice.

"Twelve" He replied.

"You seem a little young to be out on your own. Never the less, would you like a reading?"

"Uh.. sure, but I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, I do most of the work." She started to shuffle the cards that had previously been sitting in the center of the table. Then she put them back down.

"Okay, now cut the deck" At least he knew how to do that. And he did.

"Now draw three cards."

One of them, on his right had a large dragon, and a ghost like creature in the background holding a scythe. The expression on Madame Marie's face looked to be in deep thought.

Another card, in the middle, showed two people walking, snowflakes were falling, and in the window you could see five circles with stars in them.

And the last card, on his left, showed a heart, that looked to be made by plants, with three swords going through it, he looked up at Madame Marie, who's expression had become grim, he wasn't sure what this all meant. Then she started to explain.

"This card," She pointed to the one on my right, "is Death, it indicates sudden change, or loss in the past. Have you experienced losses in your passed?" One thought ran across his mind.

_Brother…_

"This one," She indicated the middle card, "Is the five of pentacles, it indicates failure, as well as loss and error, in the present." He did not like this one bit, what was he doing wrong?

"And this card," She sounded very serious; he did not think that he was going to enjoy this at all. "Is the Three of Swords, indicates; separation, absence, disappointment, sorrow, and delay in the future"

_What else can I loose? What do I have left to be taken?_

There was a long silence; with the air so thick not even a knife could cut it.

"This is, quite an interesting reading, I would take caution, and stay close to your loved ones" He knew he had to get back to Winry, she could be his next loss.

"Listen I…" He started.

"It's okay, get home, that's where your needed right now." He walked out as she started putting the cards back into an organized deck.

_Loss in my past, failure in the present, and sorrow in the future, so much for things getting better._

And with that thought in his mind he sprinted home, hoping that he could put off his failure just a little longer.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

A/N: ohh, cliffhanger! Review or else you won't get an update!

If you can tell me what book this quote is from I'll do something special for you, like a request or something.


	4. Hope

Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, Gluttony and Envy would have better voice actors, and would be in every episode, and I'd never write a disclaimer for it ever again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Writers block is a cruel and evil thing. But I was reading and I found my plot, but all my reviewers ran away sobs

-------------------------

He ran immediately home as the sun crawled up into the sky.

_It looks like a beautiful day. How fitting._

He finally reached the automail shop in the small town of Resembol. To his surprise, it was still there and was not in flames. He went inside to find that everything was as it should be and Winry and Pinako still sleeping. A sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he collapsed on the couch.

The psychics' words still made him uneasy. He understood the past part. True he had no memory of that time, but he heard enough stories to know that there was plenty of loss. He had no clue about the present; he was doing the best he could, that's all anyone could do. What was he doing wrong?

He'd find out soon enough.

-------------------------

They say if you want to hear God laugh you should tell him your plans. God must have laughed himself dead listening to Alphonse and his brother through the years. But they didn't believe in him, so they never really cared.

-------------------------

Eventually it was 2:00 and the house had been stirring for quite some time. Winry was in the shop doing repairs and Alphonse needed a walk to help clear is mind, or at least straiten it.

He walked down by the river; Winry said it was his favorite spot. Some things don't change. It was always calming to sit out and listen to the river flow, hear the birds. You could lose yourself in the peace. But Alphonse was good at bringing himself back to reality. From the river you could see a house, well the remains of one. Burnt down four or five years ago, by two brothers, trying to escape their past and lay down their future. Only one returned from that mission. And although he couldn't remember it, he knew that he made a promise to his older brother, to bring him back.

"Break a promise to the dead and they'll haunt you forever. Keep the promise and they'll haunt you just the same."

He said these words aloud, not thinking anyone heard. But someone did, a girl standing on the other side of a tree on the other side of the river. She wore black pants, and a black turtleneck.

She remembered making promises to those who were gone. Her hand touched the back of her neck, rubbing over a tattoo of the oruboros, the sign of the homunculus. She was the eighth deadly sin. The one God left out. Her name was Hope.

A/N: Well that felt good to write. Dog of Teh Military you better write that Envy x Ed fic for me now. Please review, I need them to survive. And this will NOT be Al x OC as of now it is pairingless.


End file.
